falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
La Baronía de Santander Jimenez
A middling sized barony on the outskirts of the Papal States, la Baronía de Santander Jimenez is a successful farming community and a rare example of an elective nobility to the north of Soto La Marina. It is also the birthplace of the eccentric traveler and self styled conquistador Pedro Salvidar. History The history of la Baronía de Santander Jimenez extends back to the late twenty-second century, when the place was the small, devout farming community of Santander Jimenez and was ruled by a mayor, an elected position that was traditionally held by a member of the Salvidar family. In 2205, representatives from Soto La Marina came to town, calling for all true Catholics to pledge allegiance to the Pope. The mayor, flustered by this flagrant attempt at annexation, appealed to the people to not believe in this pope, claiming him to be an anti-Pope and that the true Pope must still be in Rome. This shot down calls for annexation, and the Papal representatives were thrown out of town. This was soon met with appropriate force in 2206. Twenty militiamen from Soto La Marina dressed as comancheros stormed into town and sacked it, killing many. Soon afterward, Papal representatives returned and once again asked if Santander Jimenez would join the Papal States. The mayor once again stubbornly refused. The winters of 2206 and 2207 were hard on Santander Jimenez, and many died, including the mayor. His younger brother, Diego Salvidar, was elected mayor and came before the Pope in sackcloth pleading for forgiveness for his town and his brothers' eternal soul in 2208. For Diego's humility, the Pope decreed him the first Baron of Santander Jimenez. When the new Baron Salvidar returned home, his new position upset many in town. The Salvidars had always been the de-facto rulers of the town, but the position of the mayor had at least been elected. After paisanos began to refuse to work at the Salvidar manor and planned revolt, Baron Salvidor decided to make a compromise. The name Baron would remain the name of the town's leader, but it would become an elected position, as the mayorship had. This move brought relative peace to Santander Jimenez for the time being. In later years, the past animosity with the Pope was forgotten, and la Baronía de Santander Jimenez became one of the Papal States most steadfast vassals, sending troops to the Saltlands during the Tribal Wars and a grand church was built in the town center of Santander Jimenez. The Salvidars' eldest male or occasionally female, continued to be elected as Baron, with little to no opposition for many years. However, a twenty-year-old Pedro Salvidar attempted to get himself elected Baron over his older brother Alfonso in 2275 This predictably failed and an angered Pedro decided to create his own Barony in the Tamaulipas Highlands. His family, wary of Pedro's hair-brained schemes, refused to grant him anything other than some spare money and a manservant, Lazlo. To the embarrassment of the family, Pedro then went to Soto La Marina to get the blessing of the Pope for his "expedition". The Pope, out of the kindness of his heart, granted Pedro's request and blessed his expedition. That left Alfonso, a capable ruler, in charge of la Baronía de Santander Jimenez. Government La Baronía de Santander Jimenez are an example of elected nobility in the Papal States. Hearkening back to the days that there were mayors, a Baron is elected by the people, paisano and noble. However, it is tradition that the oldest male member of the Salvidar family be elected Baron, with the exception of children. The paisanos of la Baronía de Santander Jimenez typically have more rights than ones from other territories due to their roles in electing the Barons. If a paisano wishes to leave Santander Jimenez, they are allowed to. Economy The economy of la Baronía de Santander Jimenez is largely invested in land, as is common in feudal societies. Caravans bringing in goods from outside are paid in various ways. Paisanos typically use barter while the nobility uses currency. Culture Cultural values in la Baronía de Santander Jimenez are less class divided than in other places in the Papal States. Both nobles and paisanos enjoy things like dancing, traditional music, and lots of booze. And on Sunday, all the residents of Santander Jimenez go to the one church for Mass. There are some differences, though. The nobility, made up of the extended Salvidar family, is better educated and overall more well off than the paisanos in the fields. Class inter-marriage is legal, but results in the noble partner losing their status and being shunted by the rest of the community. Category:Places Category:Communities Category:Tamaulipas Category:Mexico